1. Technical Field of the Disclosure
This disclosure relates to a computer system, and more particularly to a computer system having a plurality of hard disk devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Manufacturers of computer systems, especially those of servers, often assemble a different number of motherboards in the computer systems in order to meet the requirements of customers. Regardless how many motherboards are assembled in a computer system, they will share only one hard disk device backplane. Furthermore, the hard disk device backplane is connected with a plurality of hard disk devices, to allocate the hard disk device for each motherboard.
With respect to existing technology, each motherboard may communicate with the hard disk device backplane when the operating system is loaded for operation, and using the corresponding hard disk devices. When communicating with the hard disk device backplane, the motherboard also acquires the statuses of these hard disk devices. However, when the motherboard does not operate normally, the user cannot acquire the statuses of these hard disk devices through the motherboard. Additionally, in the case that the statuses cannot be acquired, the user cannot process in time when the hard disk devices do not operate normally, causing an abnormal operation of the computer system and thus affecting the performance of the computer system.